Dream Tide
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: Mahiru Shiraishi awoke 9:02 last night to a horrible new world, one she'd been missing for the past twelve years.
1. Going Home

This'll replace _Phases_, now that it's over. So let's get through the basics at the beginning of every story…

**Disclaimer:** I own Crescent Moon::Laughs hysterically: No seriously. I don't.

I'm not quite sure how this idea came to me, but I like it.

_Dream Tide_

**Prologue: Going Home**

"_Are the restraints really necessary?"_

Mahiru blinked.

"_She's known for having fits. There's a chance she might hurt herself."_

The last thing she remembered was standing on the roof, talking with Mitsuru.

"_Mahiru, honey, can you hear me?"_

She remembered shouting.

"_We might be able to get a response from her."_

She groaned.

"_It's your auntie, Mahiru."_

Her head was hurting.

"_I think she's waking up."_

Where were the voices coming from?

"Honey?"

She opened her eyes.

"…Auntie?" she groaned, "What's going on?"

A smile broke over her aunt's face. "Mahiru!"

Two men in white coats stood in the back of the white-on-white room. She blinked, grimacing at the brightness.

Her head was throbbing.

"Mahiru Shiraishi," one of the men said, holding up a clipboard. "You're finally awake."

"What are you talking about?" She tried to stand up. Her legs felt shaky.

"Honey, you've been here for…"

Her aunt turned to the men.

"Did… did I get hurt?"

"It's best if she hears it now," one of the men said, "We can ease her into it once she knows."

"Ease me into what?"

She was confused. Why did her head hurt so much?

He aunt turned back to her. "Mahiru, you've been in this psych ward for the past twelve years. These men are Dr. Jemei and Dr. Kaikaso. Kaikaso is your doctor and Jemei-san plans to be your therapist."

Mahiru pressed her palm to her forehead. "That's not… No… What about…?"

"Mahiru has been in our facility for the past twelve years," the man named Kaikaso said, reading off his clipboard. "She was admitted a year after her parents were killed when she slipped into a coma-like state. Before that she claimed to have seen visions. She was often sent into fits reacting to her own personal dream world.

"At 9:02 lat night we had a response from her. It seemed she had been trying to wake up. We called her aunt and proceeded in trying to lure her out." He looked up, smiled at her. "And here she is."

Twelve years? That made no sense. What about Mitsuru, the lunar race? What about her visions? What about the demon and the princess?

…Now that she thought about it…

…It did seem a bit…

…Insane.

Mahiru stared at her aunt. "So… I've been in a… psych ward…?"

She nodded. "But now you came out! We can go home and-"

"We need to run a few tests, "Kaikaso said, "Just to make sure she's okay. Then we can discharge her. Until then, you can stay with her."

"We don't want a relapse," Jemei said, "And if all goes well, you'll be seeing me once a week, maybe less."

Mahiru let her aunt let her stand. She felt numb. This was way too much to digest at once. None of it was real. Her life would be completely different. Nothing was what she thought it was.

Nothing.

Mahiru suddenly felt like crying.

She just wanted to go home.

**Authoress Notes:**

That's my prologue. I don't know too much about psychology, but I'll try not to sound like a complete idiot.

So, there's the start. Let's keep it going with a warm toasty **review.**


	2. Seeing Things

_Dream Tide_

**Chapter One: Seeing Things**

It was the first day of school for Mahiru Shiraishi.

Once she'd been tested sane, there'd been talk of home-schooling to catch up on everything she'd missed (which was basically everything.) Then she'd taken the entrance exam and- surprise, surprise- she passed.

Perhaps some things in her dream world had not been completely false.

Mahiru now stood in front of the imposing building halfway through the first semester. Jemei-san had told her it was good she was excited about meeting new people and kids her own age, but mostly she just wanted to get out of the house, away from shrinks and aunts and people who knew she spent twelve years insane.

So it was good she was being thrust into a world of hyper-critical kids who find fun in rumor and gossip, right?

"…"

She sighed.

She entered the school building and went to the administrative office to get her room number and locker. They told her not to dawdle, but she decided there was little point in hurrying. Eventually she made it to her class, and she handed him her schedule, sat down, and spent the entire class period not paying attention. At lunch she was drilled for info about herself, but she ignored it. Eventually they left her alone.

This became routine for her.

Get up…

Go to school…

Do her work…

Go home…

See Jemei…

Fall asleep…

Dream…

She liked it best when she dreamed.

* * *

"_Wake up… please…"_

Mahiru opened her eyes wearily. Someone was talking.

"_I'm sorry… Wake up…"_

She rolled over and sat up. "Wha…?"

Her aunt stood before her. "Mahiru, I'm sorry, but you have to wake up. You're going to be late."

Mahiru blinked and rubbed her eyes. For a moment she thought…

She shook her head. She was starting to think she really was insane.

* * *

Mahiru had missed her bus, so she was forced to run through the busy streets. She arrived at the school with two minutes to put her things away and get to class. 

So she decided to skip.

It was simple enough to find the stairs and walk up to the roof and hang out there. There was nothing she was missing in class, and who cared if her aunt found out. One school day would not kill her.

Though she would have to tell her shrink about it.

She sighed as she opened the door to the roof. The fresh air was nice; better than being stuck in a stuffy school room. The air was cooling with the fall chill, and soon it would be cold with ice, and she'd be stuck in a skirt.

Mahiru felt tired. She'd run all the way to school after just waking up. She sat down, pulling her book bag into her lap and closed her eyes.

A nap wouldn't hurt.

_

* * *

Princess, princess, why do you cry…? _

Someone was crying. She could feel the overwhelming sadness.

"_Mahiru…"_

Something slammed next to her head and her eyes popped open. Her head felt like someone was drilling a hole in her forehead. She groaned and looked to see what was waking her up.

There was someone else on the roof with her. She couldn't quite make out their features, mostly thanks to the sun glaring down at her. She squinted to see; she could make out a male figure bent over the railing. He muttered something, loud enough for her to hear but not quite to make out.

He turned, and she caught a glimpse of him right before he went back inside.

Mahiru jolted up. Forgetting her things she ran after the boy, down the staris and into the hallways.

It couldn't be…

It wasn't possible, not probable.

…

Then again, she'd spent over half her life in an asylum.

To her, anything was possible.

The halls were filled with students; she vaguely wondered what time it was. The boy had been lost.

She stopped, irritating a few students who had to worm around her, and gazed around.

She sighed.

She turned around.

Someone rammed into her.

She fell back, closing her eyes as she waited to hit the floor.

She never did.

"You're getting clumsy, M-chan."

Her eyes popped open.

For the second time that day she decided she was insane.

But maybe…

…Maybe she was saner than everybody though…

…Because either she _was _a nut job, or Mitsuru was standing right in front of her.

**Authoress Notes:**

Yeppers, we're all insane. That's my theory anyway.


End file.
